A conflict currently exists for parents of children between the ages of 5 and 12. The principal conflict in question involves the gravitational tug of video games and the desire of parents for their children to experience the portion of the universe that exists outside their house, and to ever use muscles other than the ones needed to operate a video game controller.
Parents want their children to exercise and to play outside, and children want to play video games. In reality, children also want to play outside. Most debates of this nature begin with operatic battles of will (the child resisting the idea of outside play, the parent desperately trying to tear the child away from their console, or tablet, or phone), and they end with a similar operatic battle (the child begging to be allowed to remain on the playground with their friends, and the parent desperately trying to get the child home for a meal and rest).
What that suggests is that the escapism available on the screen is similarly available in the flesh.
One only has to perform a brief survey of the games that children play to understand this essential truth: freeze tag, museum, flashlight tag, four square, etc.
Each of these playground games involves the same components of power and credits available in video games. The trouble with video games is that those components are readily available at the flick of a switch, whereas playground games involve social negotiations and machinations unavailable to those of younger years.